Feeling Blue?
by BewilderedLoca
Summary: Renkotsu is distress out about his leader and converses with Suikotsu about it. He'd be even more depressed if he found out what Bankotsu was doing in the backyard...


**BewilderedLoca**

I am a very bored author who has nothing better to do in her life than play around with characters that aren't mine. I'm not even making any money off of this. I'm in it for the reviews and for the fun, not to mention torturing a couple of people...

People like RENKOTSU!!  
  
Renkotsu; Why me?

**Because you're bald.**

Bankotsu; LOLOOL!!

Renkotsu; Die.

**Pfft, you wish, Squidward. Anyhoo, enjoy the 'blue' beginning with a colorful ending :D******

**'Feeling Blue?'**

**~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~**

"Why the long face, Renkotsu?" Suikotsu began while both mercenaries were found the dining room, drinking tea.

"I'm just... stressed." Renkotsu said while holding his head in hands.

"For what reason?"

"Everything. _This_ even." Renkotsu motioned the house. "We're living under the very same roof of man with a terrible reputation and deceitful nature, our leader has the simple mind of a six year-old and is infatuated with the man's _daughter_ slash underling too even notice anything, Jakotsu is off looking for clothes and Bankotsu's nowhere to be in sight!" Renkotsu blurted out before looking around. "Say, where is the boy?"

Suikotsu shrugged, "The last time I _heard_ of him, he was busy serenading a love song to Kagura and ran for his life, when he attempted to get her undergarments again." Renkotsu groaned, "But I did _see_ him taking his things to the backyard."

"What's he making this time?" Suikotsu shrugged again.

"Wouldn't say. He says it's 'Top Secret'."

"Amazing." Renkotsu moaned before slamming his head against the table.

"You shouldn't be so down on yourself, Renkotsu." Suikotsu told him. "Everything happens for a reason and I'm sure this problem will go over like the light of day."

"I just wished it was easy to overcome than usual." Renkotsu groaned while Suikotsu sighed, "Look, we're just going through a rough patch. That's all."

"Suikotsu, surviving off of chicken feed and clothes was a rough patch, starving for almost a week was a rough patch, being chased by samurais, security officials was a rough patch, fighting off an army was also considered a rough path but this is far from a rough patch! This is hell!"

"No it's not!" Suikotsu told him, "Atleast here we get heat, food, water, clothes and some form of safety."

"Not to mention some loopy insanity every day." Renkotsu grumbled.

"You're just seeing everything in a bad way." Suikotsu frowned. "Everything will work out for the better… you just have to wait."

Renkotsu sighed, "True."

"Then you know I'm right, we just have to look on the bright side of things. I know, thing aren't that great either but it's better than before. So just forget about the 'stress' in this house and concentrate on how things are gonna get better for us and what you're going do in the long run."

Renkotsu nodded and sighed. "Sorry for venting out."

"No big deal." Suikotsu shook his head and patted his back. "Everyone has their days. Just think about the future…"

"I guess I should start seeing things in a positive light." Renkotsu told him as Jakotsu entered in the room.

"Did any of you guy see Kagura?" he asked while both men shook their heads.

"Bankotsu prolly scared her away into her room with his dreaded serenades." Renkotsu grumbled.

"She's not in there. I wanted to ask her if I could use her make up." Jakotsu pouted, "Mines ran out."

"Then go tell Naraku." Suikotsu blinked.

"I don't know where he is either." Jakotsu shrugged before going through the cabinets. "He's probably scheming another plan to get back at InuYasha and his friends."

"Mhmm." Renkotsu agreed.

"Did you see how cute his ears were?" Jakotsu gushed while Renkotsu put his face in his hands.

"Remember positive." Suikotsu reminded him.

Renkotsu sighed and looked up, "How cute?"

Jakotsu grinned, "I know right?" Renkotsu then noticed Bankotsu come back inside, carrying a basket with strawberries and pomegranates before going back outside with them.

"I just can't wait until I get a hold of them, cut them off and cuddle them." Jakotsu grinned as Bankotsu came back inside taking out, three sake bottles with him then left.

"I'm worried." Renkotsu frowned.

"Don't be. Bankotsu can behave… he's probably doing a small experiment." Suikotsu shrugged before Renkotsu groaned. Bankotsu then came back inside and took more items from the house before going back out.

"Should we go out and see what he's doing is normal?" Jakotsu asked.

"I think I'm better off not knowing what he had in mind at all." Renkotsu said.

"Point there." Suikotsu shrugged.

"KOHAKU WAIT! DON'T PRESS THAT BUTTON!" they heard Bankotsu yell before they were met by a short silence.

"I'm scared." Jakotsu blinked, going over to the window.

"Jakotsu!" both Suikotsu and Renkotsu pulled him back away from the window, "What?"

"FIRE!" Bankotsu yelled as there was an explosion outside and the windows were completely splattered with strawberries, pomegranates and butter.

"MY PLANS!" They heard Naraku shout from his secret location, "YOU RUINED MY PLANS!"

Bankotsu was heard outside, laughing maniacally as Kohaku and Hakudoshi slid the door open and came into the house covered in fruit, butter, mud, gun powder and grass. They angrily walked into the hallway and straight to the washroom.

"_**JAKOTSU!**_" Kagura's chilling scream echoed the house.

"Uh oh." Jakotsu fidgeted before hiding behind Renkotsu.

Kagura stormed in and growled at Jakotsu. "Where is it?"

Jakotsu nervously laughed. "Where's what?"

"My diary." She snarled. "WHERE IS IT?!"

Jakotsu fidgeted. "I uhhh… kinda gave it to Bankotsu as a birthday gift."

"YOU WHAT?!" she screamed as Renkotsu and Suikotsu blanched and cringed. "THAT'S IT! YOURE ARE SO DEAD!"

"You were saying about things turning positive?" Renkotsu pointed out while Kagura chased Jakotsu around with empty sake bottle.

Suikotsu shrugged. "It could happen… wanna watch them?" he asked as Bankotsu came in and found himself, running from Kagura soon after, as well.

"Why not?" Renkotsu sat back and drank from the bottle. "Better than nothing."

"Good point." Suikotsu nodded as they watched Kagura and Naraku chased them around the entire house.

**A/N: ALLL DONEE. FWUAHAHAHA!! 8D**


End file.
